


When The Moons Rise (REYLO)

by i_am_obsessed



Series: Utter Confliction [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Leia Organa, F/M, Fluff, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Rey/Kylo Ren Fluff, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Soft Ben Solo, head-stroking, kiss already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_obsessed/pseuds/i_am_obsessed
Summary: :) it's SOFT BEN SOLO! it's DUAL POV'S!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Utter Confliction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579966
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	When The Moons Rise (REYLO)

REY POV 

“Ohkriffohkriffohkriff,” I repeat frantically as I run down random hallways. 

Did I really just do that?!? 

What was I thinking?!? Sure, it felt amazing, but I just threw food ALL OVER a First Order general with very little patience. Now that the adrenaline has worn off, I’m starting to feel the cold fingers of dread. They grasp my arms, run their fingers over my throat.   
What have I done? All Hux has to do is give one order, and entire worlds could be destroyed in retaliation. 

I keep running. 

But it did feel good, I think, smirking. 

Don’t get cocky, I tell myself. Whiny prick that he is, he’s in a position of power. And you’ve humiliated him.

But he humiliated you more, says a voice in my head. Kylo’s. 

I slow down running at his familiar internal voice, a strange source of comfort. Reaching out into the edges of his mind, I see he’s replaying my little show over and over again in his thoughts. His energy, usually Dark and stormy, is tinged with something quite new—he’s delighted. Reaching just a bit farther in, I can feel his laughter, both internal and external.

Imagine that. Kylo Ren, laughing.

I let his joy calm me down a bit—but while doing so, I abruptly realize I have no idea where I am. Darting behind the shadow of a doorway for cover, I try to figure out where I am and where to go. I push the Force around, scanning for stormtroopers that could find me, but I find none. Surprising. 

As I stand there, pressed against the cold wall, I feel the Force reach out to me. It pours over my trembling fingers and seeps warmly into my conscious. It’s pulling me, trying to guide me somewhere. My racing heart begins to slow at its familiar presence.   
Since I’m lost on an enemy ship, I close my eyes and let it show me where to go.   
Letting it move my feet, I find myself standing in front of a huge black door. For an inanimate object, it’s incredibly intimidating. But I trust the Force, so I wave my hand at the control panel and it slides open for me. 

It’s a dark room. Scratched-up black walls with blue lights like stars showing through the ceiling. A massive bed, larger than the one I woke up in, floating with the headboard towards the back of the room. Woven rugs, stained the color of coal, cushioning the hard floor. A display case with a twisted hunk of black something inside. Probably dozen or so lit candles on tall black perches in the corner; in the middle of them, a black cushion on the floor and four battered-looking books scattered around it.

There’s a familiar scent in here—a familiar presence. 

Intrigued by a tugging sensation in my gut, I walk over to the display case and press the open button. With a hiss, the top slides open to reveal—a mask? A severely damaged one: twisted, melted in some places, dented in others. What is this?

As I reach out to it, wanting to explore the intense energy it exudes, a familiar voice calls me from across the room.

“Scavenger,” he greets me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

KYLO POV

Rey whips around to look at me with startled eyes. Her gaze softens a bit as she exhales in a heavy gust. There’s a pause, then:

“Kylo.” As she says this, she turns away, gifting her attention elsewhere—to my grandfather’s old mask.

“What are you doing in my chambers?” I snap. She didn’t call you a monster, I congratulate myself.

“What is this?” she asks distractedly, tapping a finger on the forehead of the mask.

“How did you get here? It’s too far from the dining hall for you to have accidentally found.”

“The Force.”

“The Force led you to my bedroom?” The words slip out before I can stop them.

IMBECILE, my mind screams at me. WHAT are you implying, you simple-minded sack of bantha fodder?

My question, worded to sound far too personal, flusters her. The scavenger blinks twice. “I didn’t—it was just instinctual, I wasn’t—“ she stops herself, inhales deeply once, like she’s trying to calm herself. Breathing evenly, she crosses the room and sits cross-legged on my mediation pillow. The candlelight illuminates her toned arms, glances off her hair, throws the curves of her face dramatically into shadow..  
I can hear her thoughts; they’re racing around in dangerous circles. Not wanting to be invasive—does she know I can clearly hear what she’s thinking? wanting?—I make an attempt to block out her internal dialogue. I try not to notice as her face flushes ruby, and will mine not to do the same.  
My hands are quivering inside their gloves. I swallow hard.

“What you did back there, Rey, was—“

“—stupid.”

“Actually,” I say, feeling my features lift, “I was going to say, ‘impressive.’” 

I thought I was giving her a compliment. But she took it the wrong way. “No,” she explodes, “don’t you see? It was wrong, I shouldn’t have just given in to my feelings like that—“

“It wasn’t wrong,” I cut her off, walking towards her. “You reacted instinctually, you used your anger and let it flow through you. Rey, that was amaz—“

“Don’t you DARE say ‘amazing’” she shouts, “because it wasn’t!” Tears begin rolling down her face, each drop piercing me. I have to help her, I can’t bear to see her like this. Plopping myself down in front of her and whipping off my glove, I reach out and grab her hand. 

The instant we touch, all of her fear and anguish floods into me. The girl is terrified of her own self, clutching my hand like it’s a raft and she’s drowning. “That, that anger, that outburst of emotion, that wasn’t right! I channeled the Dark, I CANNOT be Dark! My vision can’t—I should have controlled myself, I should’ve—I—“

With that, she collapses into me like a child, sobbing. Her slender arms latch around my waist, her torso against my legs. Her head—holy KRIFF—lands in my lap.  
I freeze. Cleanse my thoughts. What would my mother do?  
I tentatively brush the back of my hand across her head, smoothing her hair. I feel her hands grasp at my back, her fingertips stroking down, down my lower back and around my hips, coming to rest on my thighs—

WHAT IS SHE DOING? My breathing stops. 

Is she—

Oh. Rey just lifts her head, not raising her face, only enough so she can brush away her tears. She shudders violently with the strength of her emotion, and her head falls back down onto me as if she can’t bear its weight any longer.

Her hands lay on my legs, absently tracing patterns on my black pants. Suddenly, a flash of a memory assails me. 

My mother, younger, holding…me. As a child. I’m crying on her lap, sobs wracking through my body. She strokes my head, and I trace patterns onto her back and shoulders with my tiny fingers. Weave my hands through her hair. Feel her, close to me. It helped me stay grounded when I felt waves of the Dark, unfamiliar to me then, call to me.

I try to remember what it was my mother used to say to me. “Rey—“ I begin, then break off. I’m panting now, trying to ignore the placement of her head and the fear coursing from her to me. I try again. 

“When the suns fall, the light follows them, it’s true. But—but when the moons rise, they bring life with their darkness. True Life, the Force… dwells both in her beams and in between them— in shadow. If you know where to stand in the Darkness, you will never be—“ I choke on my words ”—without the Light.” 

A rush of something flows from her to me, and it isn’t fear. It’s something else—something I haven’t ever felt belonged to me. Rey lifts her head, her eyes locking with mine. She reaches a hand out…

…and brushes my face. The corners of her mouth tilt upwards softly, her lips wet with the still-cascading tears, and she says…

“You, Ben Solo, have never been without the Light.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you loved :)))))))) drop a comment????? if you want to?????   
> stay alive xoxo


End file.
